justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump in the Line
(DLC) |artist = Just Dance 2/Wii Just Dance 3/GH The Sunlight Shakers |year = 1961 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 1 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Caribbean Green Pearl/Steel Blue |gc = Maximum Blue Green/Inchworm |lc = Dark Blue (Remake) |pictos= 105 (JD2/''Wii'') 91 (JD3/''GH'') |nowc = ShakeSenora (JD2) JumpInTheLine (JD3/Post-''JD3'') |audio= |dlc = December 20, 2011 (Just Dance 3)}}"Jump in the Line" by (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in and Greatest Hits) is featured on , as a DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers in the routine are wearing pirate-themed outfits. P1 P1 is a woman with red hair, a fruit hair band, a fluffy green and red sleeveless dress, and green heels. P2 P2 is a man with long red hair, a blue pirate hat, a blue vest with a red and green belt, blue and white striped pants, and red boots. Jumpintheline coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Jumpintheline coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpintheline coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Jumpintheline coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background Original The background has a pirate ship that the dancers are on, and it is viewed on one of the edges of it. The background also has a green sky (with highlighting lines), green water, and a dark green island with a skull on it. Remake In the Just Dance Now remake, the water and sky are blue and the island appears with regular colors. Besides, the coaches appear and disappear by just fading in and out instead of generating from blue smoke. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move for each coach in this routine, they are both done at the same time: Gold Move (P1): Put your left hand on your head and your right hand on your hip. Gold Move (P2): Bend over and cross your arms. JumpInTheLineAllGoldMoves.png|Gold Move Jumpinlineingame.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia * In the menu icon, it can be seen that P1's glove and P2's outfit were originally going to be green. * P2 is wearing an eye patch, unlike his avatar in later games. * P1 has a close resemblance to the dancer of Marcia Baila. * P2's avatar will be the default avatar when playing as "Crazy" on . * In the remake, the word "senora" is correctly changed to "señora".http://prntscr.com/g5vp21 Gallery JumpInTheLine cover jd2.png|''Jump in the Line'' Jumpinthelinesqa.png|''Jump in the Line'' (JD3/''GH'') jumpintheline.jpg|''Jump in the Line'' (Remake) jitlmenu.png|''Jump in the Line'' on the menu Jumpintheline jdgh menu.png|''Jump in the Line'' on the menu Jumpintheline jdgh coachmenu.png|''Just Dance: Greatest Hits'' coach selection screen jumpintheline_cover@2x.jpg| cover JumpintheLine2ndDancer.png|P2's avatar on 21.png|P2's avatar on and later games JumpInTheLine_Screen_Noblur.jpg|Background jump in the line pictos sprite.png|Pictograms Videos Official Audio Harry Belafonte - Jump in the Line (Audio) JD Greatest Hits Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Jump in the Line - Just Dance 2 Just Dance Wii Jump In The Line 4 stars wii on wii u Just Dance 2 GH - Jump In The Line - 5 Stars|Wii Jump In The Line - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Jump In The Line Just Dance 2 - Jump In The Line by The Sunlight Shakers References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs by The Sunlight Shakers